


внутри

by nvmbr_rn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvmbr_rn/pseuds/nvmbr_rn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такао разбивает себя на части</p>
            </blockquote>





	внутри

После тренировки зудят ноги, кружится голова, и немного тошнит. Такао вытирает полотенцем мокрое от пота лицо и тяжело вздыхает. Тренировки вдвоем с Мидоримой утомляют. Вообще делать что-то вместе с Мидоримой утомительно. Его стремление быть идеальным изрядно выматывает, местами откровенно раздражая.

 

— Ты сегодня слишком медленный, — он прислоняется к двери раздевалки, поправляя очки и хмуря брови.

 

— Да-да, Шин-чан, я не в форме, — Такао скользит взглядом по такому знакомому Мидориме и не узнает его.

 

Такао задумывается, что вообще удерживает его рядом с этим эгоистичным парнем, невидящем ничего дальше баскетбольного кольца.

 

— Переодевайся, и идем, — Мидорима смотрит сверху вниз, отчего Такао чувствует себя неуютно, почти придавлено.

 

— Куда? — голос брюнета звучит устало и безразлично, словно ответ не интересует, а вопрос задан лишь для формальности.

 

— Одевайся, — Мидорима закрывает дверь раздевалки, и Кадзунари отчаянно хочется завыть.

***

Они идут медленно, не говоря ни слова, и Такао разбивает себя на части, травит изнутри. Он всё еще пытается понять, что держит его рядом с Шинтаро, но не может. Он украдкой бросает взгляд на Мидориму, и внутри что-то обрывается.

Мидорима кажется безразличным, чужим, да вообще незнакомцем, черт его возьми; но развернуться и уйти не получается — не хочется.

 

Внутри у Такао хоровод, внутри у Такао вулкан, внутри у Такао что-то, что он не может осознать, что-то, что пугает и не оставляет выбора. Он шумно выдыхает и мысленно говорит себе: «Хватит».

 

Шинтаро ведет его в какое-то богом забытое кафе и, когда они садятся за столик у окна, спокойно произносит: «Люблю это место. Они тихое».

 

«А я тебя люблю, придурок» — хочется закричать Кадзунари, но он молчит, ошарашенный пониманием происходящего. Ему хочется перевернуть столик, крикнуть: «Твою мать!» так, чтобы все оглохли, но он лишь проводит ладонью по лицу и отвечает:

 

— Ну да, уютно.

 

Мидорима криво улыбается и ничего не произносит в ответ.

 

Такао заказывает черный чай и чувствует себя в конец раздавленным, раздробленным, опустошенным.

 

— Шин-чан, скажи, ты влюблялся? — как-то скомкано слетает с его губ, и Мидорима удивленно вскидывает бровь.

 

— Наверное, — невесело протягивает Шинтаро, — к чему ты спросил?

 

— Сам не знаю, — Такао выдавливает улыбку, а Мидорима кажется раздраженным.

 

Весь оставшийся вечер они обсуждают трехочковые броски, стратегию и усиление тренировок.

***

 

У Такао в голове возникает временная дыра: он не может понять, как долго наблюдает за Мидоримой, как часто ловит на себе его раздраженный взгляд, как много думает о том, что Шин-чан выглядит слишком сексуально, когда бросает мяч в кольцо.

 

Тренировки становятся с каждым днем невыносимее, и Кадзунари чувствует себя идиотом. Он закусывает нижнюю губу и медленно идет к тренеру, сообщая, что на сегодня его тренировка закончена. Он придумывает какую-то нелепую причину: мол, заболела мама, и ему необходимо уйти. Тренер смотрит с подозрение, но, не найдя ответа на лице Такао, отпускает его.

 

Кадзунари бредет молча по знакомым улицам, зачем-то считая шаги и на сто первом шумно выдыхая. Контролировать себя, когда любимый человек рядом, практически нереально. А если это Мидорима, то вообще невозможно. Такао чертыхается и, сдавленно улыбаясь, произносит:

 

— Вот же идиот.

 

Мобильник вибрирует, оповещая о входящем звонке, и Такао вздрагивает от неожиданности.

 

— Где ты? — голос Мидоримы звенит от злости, которую он и не пытается скрыть.

 

— Иду домой, — Кадзунари усмехается, заметив, что нужную ему остановку он уже прошел.

 

— Какого черта ты меня не предупредил, Такао?

 

«А должен?»

 

— Ну, ты же мне не мамочка, чтобы предупреждать, Шин-чан, — Такао произносит это нараспев, и голос на том конце молчит. — Как тренировка?

 

— Где ты? — устало повторяет Шинтаро, и Такао не хочется дышать.

 

— Почти возле своей остановки, — Кадзунари хочется послать Мидориму к лешему, попросить не звонить ему, уехать в другой город, но он лишь прижимает телефон крепче к уху.

 

...и слышит гудки.

 

Такао усмехается и убирает телефон в карман. Мидорима всегда такой: не ясны ни его мотивы, ни, тем более, действия.

 

Он проходит свою остановку и видит Мидориму, рассматривающего перемотанные пальцы своей руки.

 

— Что ты тут делаешь? — Такао щурится, до последнего думая, что это иллюзия.

 

— Тебя жду.

 

— Шин-чан? — вопросительно усмехается Такао, — Соскучился?

 

— Может быть, — задумчиво произносит Шинтаро, и с лица Такао исчезает улыбка. — Слушай, ты когда-нибудь влюблялся?  
Вопрос разбивает Такао на миллионы маленьких осколков, заставляя сердце болезненно сжаться.

 

— Кто она? — ревность выгрызает изнутри, оставляя только отчаяние и злость.

 

Мидорима молчит, и Кадзунари кажется, что он сойдет с ума.

 

— Я люблю тебя, Шин-чан, — Такао смотрит на небо, на темно-синее небо, и думает, что будет дождь.

 

— Талисман сегодняшнего дня — черный кот, — Мидорима снимает очки и закрывает глаза. — Считай, что тебе повезло.

 

— В чем же? — Такао представляет, как идет дождь, как заливает улицы, крыши, как Шинтаро идет в мокрой насквозь футболке домой, и ему вдруг становится спокойно.

 

— Ты напоминаешь мне черного кота, — задумчиво говорит Мидорима, и взгляд его блуждает по Такао, — иногда тебя хочется пожалеть и погладить, приласкать, но чаще – пнуть и выкинуть, чтобы не приносил несчастья.

 

— Ты жестокий, Шин-чан, — Кадзунари усмехается и прячет руки в карманы спортивных штанов.

 

«Может быть» — эхом отдается внутри Такао, и прежде, чем он успевает понять в чем дело, Мидорима целует его — грубо, без капли нежности, кусая нижнюю губу, не позволяя дышать и полностью контролируя ситуацию.

 

— Не уходи больше, не предупредив меня, — спокойно произносит Шинтаро и надевает очки.

 

Кадзунари хочется исчезнуть.

 

***

 

Дождь льет как из ведра, не оставляя прохожим и шанса добраться до дому сухими.

 

— Какао? — Мидорима вопросительно смотрит на принесенный заказ и издевательски усмехается.

 

— Угу, — улыбается Такао, — с детства его обожаю.

 

— Не улыбайся так, идиот, — Мидорима вздыхает так, словно нянчится с непослушным ребенком.

 

— И тебя обожаю, — нарочито громко произносит Такао.

 

— Придурок.


End file.
